Movie night
by RainbowFez
Summary: Jonah feels guilty for what happened at movie night at Andi's house. He doesn't know why he did it or why it was so thrilling but he knows It was wrong and he shouldn't have done it. Jonah/Cyrus


AN: First this is only one chapter. There will not be a second one. Secondly, this was only written because I needed to get back in the groove again for writing so Kissing scars will be updated tomarow and Bro or boyfriend the day after that. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it.

* * *

Movie night. It had been a great idea in Jonah's opinion though he felt very guilty after attending. It wasn't that he had gone to Andi's house when Amber told him not to. It wasn't even that he discreetly ignored every single text from her during the movie. No what made him guilty was what happened when and after he fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Jonah's eyes blinked open. The room was dark and he could hear soft snoring coming from the floor at the feet of the couch. The buzzing of a TV after the movie ended filled the room and the video snow cast the room in a soft light. He was supposed to have gone home right after the movie ended but by the looks of it all four of them had fallen asleep. He willed his body to move but found he didn't want to leave the warm arms holding him.

In a flash the blurry world came to full focus. Someone was holding him. He could feel their soft even breath on his neck and the arms that circled his middle held him just firmly enough to feel affectionate without constricting. He knew it was wrong to stay in the grasp but it gave him a fuzzy feeling in his chest that hadn't been there when Amber hugged him. He felt an odd calm that he didn't know you could feel from just being held.

Very carefully he turned his head. He had expected to see Andi. It felt like the kind of hug she would give. But it wasn't her and he immediately remembered she had been sitting at his feet. No, the person who held him so carefully was Cyrus, the boy who had sat next to him the entire movie. Jonah's heart felt like it stopped or possibly skipped a beat. He couldn't be sure.

If you had asked him several hours earlier what he would do in this sort of situation he'd have probably said he'd carefully get out of Cyrus's arms, wake everyone up and say his goodbyes, never to speak of the slightly embarrassing event ever again. But shockingly that's not what he did. That warm feeling he'd had in his chest had been replaced by butterflies.

Up close he could see how flawless the boy's skin was and how soft it felt. Jonah had not purposely texted Cyrus that he was girly but the truth was that he really was. His arms were thin enough to be a girls and his pixie haircut could have you believing he was a girl if you didn't look close enough.

He looked girly. That was Jonah's excuse. He didn't know why he needed an excuse until he found himself leaning in ever so slowly. Those lips were the prettiest pink Jonah had ever seen. They weren't overly bright like the lipstick Amber liked to wear or shiny like Andie's lip-gloss. They didn't look chapped in the slightest and if you had seen only pair of lips you'd have thought they were dainty enough to be on a girl.

Jonah's lips grew even close to his friend's. In his sleep Cyrus didn't have the worry wrinkles or scrunched nose that came from his nervous stuttering and awkward behavior. Jonah had always thought the boy had a bit of a crush on him. That was a lie. It was obvious Cyrus was head over heels for him. That was why he wanted to be friends. It made him feel good to have someone who was so in love with him always complimenting or going out of their way for his approval. It was a bit mean and he felt like he was stringing him along sometimes but when Cyrus would blush and stutter out one of his awkward compliments it would give Jonah's confidence and ego a boost.

He looked so peaceful, so serene. The only word Jonah could come up with was angelic. The boy was pretty, very pretty. Would it be wrong to give him one kiss, just a brush of their lips? Would it be wrong to admire him back this one time, just this once? It probably was but when he could feel the soft breath on his lips he didn't know what else to do. He closed the distance and pressed a kiss on those dainty lips.

It was supposed to be a brush, just a slide across. It wasn't meant to last but he'd never kissed lips like these before. They didn't have the slightly annoying fruity flavor that so many girls had or the overwhelming mint taste that he got from those who brushed their teeth way too much or kept a piece of gum handy before any kiss.

Cyrus tasted like the popcorn they'd eaten with just a hint of mint thrown in. Their might have been a bit of morning breath but oddly he liked it better than the overly tasteful lips girls had. He moved his lips lightly against Cyrus's for a moment before giving into his more dangerous urge to slide his tongue across the other boy's lips.

The arms around him tightened, giving Jonah's heart a start. That little sound in the back of Cyrus's throat, the groan that was not a groan had given him the same ego boost that the awkward compliments had, maybe even more. It made him feel good in a way Amber's kisses didn't. He took Cyrus's bottom lip in between his own and sucked gently. Once again Cyrus made a tiny notice of pleasure.

. Jonah liked this a lot. It made him feel good to make Cyrus feel good. Each tiny moan that met his ears made his heart beat faster and butterflies get more restless. It made no sense but he wanted to hear Cyrus moan louder. He wanted to be the one to make Cyrus throw back his head and groan. He wanted to feel each and every one of Cyrus's moans and groans against his own lips, each sound entering his mouth.

Their bodies pressed closer together and for the first time the arms around him began to loosen and move. In an instant Jonah pulled away, getting out of the hug just as Cyrus began to wake. Cyrus's brown eyes opened slowly, sparkling in the light of the TV. Jonah stood and awkwardly maneuvered himself overt the sleeping girls.

"mngmm" Cyrus murmured.

"Morning" Jonah said uneasily. He wasn't next to Cyrus anymore. The boy was awake again and Jonah could already see the worry lines creasing in his forehead yet the butterflies wouldn't go away.

"What time is it?" Cyrus yawned. Jonah removed his phone from his pocket, glad he had an excuse to look away from his friend.

"12:15!" Jonah exclaimed. "I was supposed to be home an hour and a half ago." Cyrus sat up completely and stretched. Cyrus could see the muscles in his arms flex. They weren't big but there wasn't an ounce of fat on the boy to hide them. He was probably thinner than Amber. Maybe if he got to see the boy out of his shirt… "I have to go right now" Jonah choked out. "Tell Andi that I say thanks for inviting me."

"Ok" Cyrus said, sounding disappointed.

"And…" He added hesitantly. "We should do this again. It was fun" He turned and hurried from the room toward the front door. He was shoving on his shoes when a thought occurred to him. He and Cyrus had their first kiss and Cyrus would never know. The thought was surprisingly thrilling. More shockingly he had referred to it as their first kiss. He didn't know how he felt at the assumption that there would be more but the butterflies were telling him to go back in right now and kiss him till he heard every kind of noise Cyrus could make.

Jonah left the house before he could give in to such urges. It was because he was tired. That had to be it. There was no way he'd kiss Cyrus in his right mind. Actually that was completely true but was he always right in his right mind or did his impulsive sleepy mind sometimes know what he wants more.

Maybe he'd give Cyrus more thought in the future but not until he had kissed the boy in his sleep a few more times.

* * *

I appreciate reviews so please review. I shouldn't have had many spelling or grammar errors because I proofread but if I had some I apologize.


End file.
